THE BOY FROM 4 - A HUNGER GAMES FAN FICTION
by mike1201
Summary: Follow the point of view of Shrey Abruns, a 14 year old tribute in the 68th Hunger Games. - This is my first story, so advice is very much appreciated. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. THE MORNING OF THE GAMES

I drift out of my restless sleep in my fuzzy, hot bed and glance out the window. Today is the day. The day of of the 68th Hunger Games. I climb out of my bed, knowing I won't get any more sleep, and sit in a large white leather chair next to the window. I see an orange sunrise behind the Capitol skyline and mountains. So peaceful, so quiet.

I feel completely screwed over. I should not be here. Not me. I come from District 4, a career district! Nex Aldren, the chosen male tribute this year. Approved my tons of advisors and trainers to volunteer this year. When my name was called, I was not worried at all. It is fully expected for someone to volunteer in 1, 2, and 4. It's what we do. I know it's a big honor to be a tribute, and an even bigger honor to win, but I still shouldn't be here. Did Nex get cold feet? I know he didn't think, me, Shrey Abruns, a 14 year old boy would ever have a chance. I guess that's why he didn't volunteer. He wasn't ready, he probably said, and he just let me be sent away to my death. They must be throwing him a pity party back in 4.

The time must be around 6:00 in the morning, so my prep team must be coming soon. I think about my family at home, and how they must be feeling. I could easily die today. I didn't get any ally requests from 2, and neither did Conchella, the 17 year old girl from my district. We both got requests from 1 though. I've always been fond of District 1, they weren't so full of themselves and they weren't as judgmental. We didn't get request because of our scores most likely. I got an 8, and so did Conchella. She comforted me on the train here, and she told me that she will stick with me, in the games, in training, in everything until the end. Until I died. If I don't make it out of the arena, I hope she does. She has light brown hair that she usually wears in two pony tails, what my mom would call pig tails, and fair skin. She is quite friendly, and she helped me get through the past week in the Capitol. So today, we will stick together and stay with District 1. When we approached the District 1 tributes, Vicuna and Loro in training, they seemed to have a plan set up. They want to turn on District 2 at the cornucopia. They were very accepting and kind, and Conchella and I both admired them very much.

A knock on the door sends me back to my bed, and my prep team comes flooding in. Avrius, my stylists chants, "almost game time!"


	2. THE LAUNCH

I am rushed into my preparation room where I am cleaned and dressed. I wear a simple cotton white shirt and light silver lounge pants and a navy blue sweater that reminds me of the fish shipping boats back at home. I have my light red hair combed up in a slight curve to the left. My teeth are brushed, nails manicured, but thankfully no makeup today. I slip on white athletic shoes before I am rushed out the door. I am escorted to the elevator in our living quarters where I meet my mentor for the last time.

"Good morning, Shrey. Are you ready?" Finnick Odair, the victor from 3 years ago says with a soft pat on my back. "Ready as I'll ever be," I say without looking at him. I catch a last glimpse of our District 4 floor before the white doors close. We rise up and he comforts me and tells me what do. To trust 1, and not 2, stick with Conchella_, _everything that I have already planned. He told me to get knives if I can, even though the District 2 girl's weapon of choice is knives. Hopefully our plan with 1 goes well and I can grab the knives from her. He tells me that he is very confident in me, and that he thinks I have a chance. He probably says this to the tributes every year, but I think he means it.

The white doors burst open, and a gust of cool Capitol air hits me. It's so refreshing and nice, and this is probably the last breath of fresh air I will ever have again. In about an hour I will be launched into artificial wilderness, and will most likely not make it out. My stomach is uneasy and I am sweating even though I am wearing very light clothes. Finnick gives me one last look, a last pat on the back with his seductive Finnick Odair smile, and I walk alone towards the hovercraft.

I see the hovercraft floating above me and I grab on to the metal ladder under it. Suddenly, I'm frozen. What has happened? Have I fainted? I can't move at all! Then I realize it's the hovercraft. The ladder lifts me up, and I'm in a small white room. A woman walks over to me, all dressed in white, with a small silver syringe. She jabs it into my arm, right above my wrist. "_What is she doing?" _I think, still frozen. "Wa, what is that?" I quietly ask. "Shrey, this is your tracker." I calm down a little more, but I can't help but be terrified.

The ladder releases me and 2 peacekeepers, one at each side escort me to my room. I find my stylist, Avrius sitting in at a table full of food. "Well look who it is!" She exclaims with her Capitol accent as she walks toward me. "Hi," I say nervously. "Sit, sit!" she says as she guides me to my chair. There is a large spread of biscuits, croissants, ham, fruit, bread, and juice in front of me. I certainly don't have the appetite to eat or drink, but I know I must. I take a few slices of ham, knowing I'll need the protein, a couple rolls, and some peaches. I pour a glass of what looks like thick orange juice, or what they call in the Capitol "smoothies". Avrius tries to make conversation. "All of this juicy, fresh fruit was just imported from District 11 and they are having the best peach season so far the year, and the rolls and bread from District 9," "Avrius," I interrupt. "It's great." I hope I didn't hurt her feelings but I'm not in the mood to talk as of right now. I think of Conchella, in another room identical to mine with her stylist, but she probably isn't as nervous as me. She's very brave.

We sit in silence. I'm terrified and I won't stop shaking. I continue to force myself to eat and drink. I run my fingers over where my tracker is, and I start to feel pain. When I shovel another spoon of peaches into my mouth, everything gets dark. We must be entering the arena. My cold shaky hands get even shakier. This is almost the end.

The soft humming and vibrating of the engine suddenly stops. The hovercraft clicks into its dock and we stop moving. A pleasant voice comes on "District 1", it says. They must be delivering the tributes from their districts to the launch rooms one by one. The next two districts go by then my district is called. Another two peacekeepers comes to our now dark room and escorts me and Avrius down a long, rounded hallway to another small room. We are under the arena.

The launch room, or stockyard, as they call it in the outline districts is very simple. It is a gray, rectangular room with a black metal plate in one. There are metal bars around the plate, which is where I will launch into the arena. Adjacent to the plate is a black leather couch and a table. We take a seat on the couch and wait. I'm shaking even more now, and I can't eat another bite. I sit with my hands folded. All I can think about is what is going to happen. Once I'm dressed, I'll be lifted up to my death.

I think of my allies, Conchella, Loro, and Vicuna. What if District 2 kills all of my allies before we can meet up? What if they kill me? All of these thoughts are zooming through my head when my outfit arrives. Avrius helps me into the tribute outfit this year. This could be the outfit I die in. It's tight gray pants, and a dark teal coat that is also very tight. The coat is thin, but it is soft and Avrius says it is called "thermal" and it blocks heat out. The coat is probably this color because I'm from District 4. The tribute outfits every year are colored to our districts. District 1 should be cream color. Everything fits perfectly, and I put on black, rubber sole shoes.

We take a seat again and wait for the launch. The first person I need to find is Conchella. She will protect me. Then we can meet our allies and take out District 2. Hopefully my pedestal is somewhat close to Conchanna's, but I wouldn't count on it. I can only hope they won't put me near District 2. The tributes from 2, Macson and Pebla, would kill me in a heartbeat. I go over the plan once again in my head and I hear it. That female voice comes on once again and says, "60 seconds till launch."

I slowly rise. Avrius gives me a brief farewell and I go to the metal plate. I hear suction and I realize the tube is coming down. I try to look up the narrow tube into the arena, and I am blinded for a second. Everything goes black. When I look back into the launch room, Avrius is gone and the glass cylinder has closed around me. I am not surprised she has gone, she probably rushed out to a television to watch me get killed. I can vaguely hear the female voice in the launch room sound again. "10 seconds to launch" I hear her say. My stomach drops and I start to sweat more. The tube is so quiet I can hear my heart beat. I am breathing heavily and I feel movement. The plate starts to push up.


End file.
